Uzumaki Naruto : The Fourth's Legacy
by DenkouKAI
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the host of the NineTailed Fox and the Legacy of the Fourth, now faces what many shinobi have faced in the past, War. The deaths, emotions, and aftermaths will never be forgotten as the 15 year old boy fights for his village, and his dream


The Strike on Konoha

For ages, Shinobi Wars have been fought. Some have won and some have lost. Some have allied with other shinobi countries while some held onto their pride over their country's safety. Shinobi wars have been encountered since the creation of villages up until the recent assault from the Sand and Sound on the Leaf. These wars were lead by the Village leaders known as 'Kages'. The Leaf Village's Hokage, the Sand's Kazekage, the Mist's Mizukage, the Lightning's Raikage, and the Earth's Tsuchikage governed the main villages in the world. The death of their leaders would lead to chaos and the failure to their village. As stated by one of the greatest Hidden Leaf Village shinobi, "I see that in all periods, there is war" Now we begin the story of the greatest war in all shinobi time.

(2 Months after Akatsuki's Defeat)

Peace. A word that showed the truth about Konoha for the past two months. The remaining members of Akatsuki have been killed. Itachi was finally brought to his death by the combined power of Naruto and Sasuke. Hoping that he would, Naruto was disappointed when Sasuke fled after Itachi's defeat rather than returning to Konoha. Although it hadn't turned out as he wanted, Naruto enjoyed the peaceful serenity that lay within his home. It was as if nothing had ever happened to Konoha. Until that day came.

Naruto lay back on the Fourth Hokage's stone head. He felt the breeze flowing through his hair and the warmth of the sun on his face. Everything was perfect, or at least, almost perfect. There was something wrong in the presence around him. Naruto felt something bad. In a split-second he dodged several incoming kunai knives. Slowly, he saw that the kunai knives were wrapped with explosive tags. He double flipped in mid-air and escaped the explosions just in time. He landed on Tsunade's stone face terrified to see that most of the Fourth's stone statue had been destroyed. Naruto's face quickly turned fierce.

Shadows of the enemy were all Naruto could see. He jumped high in the air over the mountain to see who they were but he could only make out the shape of the enemy as they escaped. Naruto yelled out, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR BLOWING UP THE FOURTH'S HEAD!" Naruto's anger took his concentration off the ground and he did not notice the bombs that were waiting on the floor for him. Naruto caught them one second too late and was caught in the explosion. Naruto quickly leaped out of the smoke with scratches all over him. The side of his face was bleeding and the dirt on his cheek became dark. Naruto reached in for his equipment pouch to find nothing he could use in range of the enemy. He cursed the fact and retreated to report to Tsunade.

(At the Hokage Office)

Naruto rushed into the room and slammed the door open and screamed, "Tsunade Oba-chan! The fourth's statue was attacked!" He took a brief concentration moment and looked at Tsunade.

"EEEE!? Tsunade Oba-Chan NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO SLEEP?!? HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS?"

The Fifth Hokage woke up and said, "Why did you wake me up? It's so troublesome…"

Naruto's face grew dull. "Oi… Oba-chan… you're really starting to spend too much time with Shikamaru aren't you…" Tsunade got up and walked over to Naruto and started lecturing Naruto about waking up his elders. All Naruto could to pay attention to was, 'you're not going to grow up to be a good person if you…' 'How would you like it if you…'

Naruto's face got duller and duller until he finally interrupted, "Oi… Tsunade Oba-Chan."

Tsunade immediately replied, "There you go again always interrupting, you need to learn some"

Again Naruto cut off Tsunade but by pointing out the window. "Look outside."

Tsunade turned around and her face shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She saw the destroyed Hokage head and then became serious. Naruto explained the whole situation to Tsunade and she started to analyze it. As Tsunade sat down, thunderous sounds of explosions boomed and the window behind the fifth shattered. Naruto shot through the broken window and landed kneeling positioned on another building. He scanned the area for alienated ninja and as he looked around he found the North Gate of the Village completely destroyed.

Thousands of ninja came in through the destroyed gate. Naruto heard women and children screaming at the top of their lungs in fear of the foreign shinobi. Naruto speeded into the battle and found that the invading shinobi were an allied group of Lightning and Rain Village ninja.

"Shimatta(Shit)" shouted Naruto.

The clash of shuriken and kunai knives were screeching throughout the whole village. A Kunai sharply flew into Naruto's direction. But before the knife could hit him Naruto found a Jonin in front of him. His sensei Kakashi had deflected the kunai with his own. Behind Naruto stood his perverted sensei, Jiraiya. Finally on his side was his Academy Teacher, Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi commanded to Naruto in a serious matter, "Naruto, obviously the village is under attack. Go back home and get ready to fight. Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya-sama and you Naruto, meet here in half an hour. Iruka and Naruto were clueless about what Kakashi was thinking but decided to go along with it. On the other hand, Jiraiya gave Kakashi a smirk indicating that he had his trust in him. The four Konoha-nin dispersed.

I'd like to take this moment to introduce the fact that I am going to do this 24-style when I get to a time range

(Time: 30 Minutes)

**Naruto: 2:43 P.M**

As Naruto rushes to get back to his apartment he says to himself, "Okay… Kakashi-sensei told me to get back to my house and get ready. So I gotta get all my weapons. Alright!" As Naruto landed on his roof he found Izumo and Kotetsu fighting Rain Ninja neck to neck, kunai to kunai. Naruto threw out his arms out and formed the hand seals creating two Kage Bunshins. One of the clones went down and attacked the Rain ninja while Naruto and his other clone started a Rasengan.

The clone punched one of the enemy ninjas into the other. Izumo scolded at the clone, "Naruto! Get out of here! Its too dangerous!" Naruto's clone looked at the two Chuunin and gave them the nice guy pose and said, "Its fine. I'll be saving your butts today."

**Kakashi: 2:51 P.M**

Kakashi looked back and forth and saw the position he was in. He was surrounded by five Lightning shinobi. Kakashi focused his Sharingan and closed his right eye. He gave a smirk that was visible through his dark mask and taunted, "You're messing with the wrong guy. I'll have you all cleaned up out of here in no time."

"Heh! This Leaf punk has guts, theres no way you can beat us all, not even if you had a whole day."

"Oh. A whole day? Really? I guess I could cut that time down to a few seconds if I wanted to. But lets have some fun shall we?"

"Hehe. You're on! Cmon' lets show him what we got!"

The lightning ninjas focused their hand signs and simultaneously shouted out, "Senkou Shintai (Flash Movement) no Jutsu!"

The jutsu immediately made them glow a turquoise purple aura. In a fading motion they were able to quickly move from one place to another. One of the Lightning-nin jabbed Kakashi in the stomach while another swept under him and tripped him falling on his back. A third Rai-nin threw Kakashi's thrashed body over to the fourth ninja to only be kicked over to the leader of the group. The leader of the group held Kakashi by the neck and lifted him over his head, choking him.

"Not so tough now, huh? I'll end your life now so we can move on. Don't worry it'll be quick and done if you don't move."

The Rai-nin leader held a Kunai pointed up against his throat and humorously said, "Buh-bye" When he had stricken Kakashi's throat, he laughed maniacally. His laughter was interrupted by the familiar voice coming from behind him.

"I don't think I'm exactly done for yet…" Kakashi stated as he smirked at the confused Lightning Shinobi.

As the fake Kakashi blew up into a log, the four others transporter in their bluish form once again but this time around, Kakashi focused his Sharingan harder to read the movements. Everything seemed to be in slow motion through Kakashi's eyes. The single Sharingan made it possible to seem as if everything were slowed down for his eyes to see carefully. Before the most frontal assaulter came in distance of hurting Kakashi, he quickly conjured a Raikiri in his hands.

Kakashi let go of the Sharingan focus and pummeled the rounded Lightning Blade through the Rai-nin's chest, pulled it out, turned around and hurled it into the Rai-nin behind him. Kakashi tugged the Raikiri out of the dead body and flipped in the air. He formed his hand into a chopping form and sliced down one of the remaining Rai-nin's left shoulder reducing his heart with it. The last Rai-nin subordinate quickly used the speeding jutsu to advance a flat-foot kick into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi slowly turned his face and smiled at the Rai-nin and poofed into thin air. He reappeared with a hand seal over his Sharingan, behind the baffled Lightning Shinobi. He lifted the hand seal and made eye-contact with the Rai-nin. The transformed Sharingan focused, shrinking and growing showing the converging. As it returned to its normal size the Rai-nin fell dead as if nothing happened.

The excellently skilled Jonin had one last target, the leader of the Lightning Ninja group. The ultimately mystified Rai-nin asked, "What the hell did you just do?! Who the hell are you?! What are you!" Kakashi chuckled. "Heh. You have to stop living under a rock." The Rai-nin grew angry, but then his face transitioned to shocked.

"I know who you are now! Your that accursed son of the White Fang, the Copy Ninja Kakashi!"

"That's Right. So how do you want to die?"

**Jiraiya: 3:00 P.M**

There was sound like thunder but not thunder, it was like a lion but not a lion, and it was screeched like a crow but not a crow. Jiraiya had summoned his combat toad. Two Amegakure Ninja came and threw shuriken at him. Jiraiya quickly commanded his toad to swallow them in the nick of time. The two Rain Shinobi looked at each other and nodded.

One of them with a scar on his cheek shouted, "Suiton: Ame-Shusui no Jutsu!"

The jutsu flooded the area with rain water and the toad grew angry. Jiraiya laughed and called out, "Katon: Gamabuki (Flaming Toad Breath) no Jutsu!" as the toad spit oil into the water. The flames ignited with the oil causing the flood to top with flames.

The other Ame-nin with a beard countered the flaming attacked with, "Suiton: Gekido (Water Rage) no Jutsu."

The water rapidly swung back and forth and the motion of the flames withered away, Jiraiya noticed that the two nin were concentrating on the jutsu rather than him so he took the chance and leaped forward to them. He started falling until he was in between the two and threw out a 360 degree roundhouse kick in mid air. The two Ame-nin flew back and their bamboo hats fell off. Jiraiya instantly recognized their faces as he remembered that they were the two that worked for Akatsuki back in Amegakure.

"Oh hoh! Look who we have here! The two goons I met back at the Rain Village!"

The two got up and the bearded man replied, "Heh. But we won't fall to you like last time."

The bearded man threw a kunai at the perverted sage on one side and the scarred face threw one on the other side. Jiraiya without hesitation dodged them both but he felt something strange.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fall to me… Looks like you're doing even worse than last time, haha!"

The two Ame-nin smirked at each other and slammed a kunai down to their opposing sides. Jiraiya gave a questioned face and as he decided to move forward he found that he couldn't. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a Four-Point Movement Seal. He looked at the Kunai knives that he dodged and the ones they slammed on the ground, they had jutsu tags on them. The tagged knives created seals on the ground in the shape of a square.

The Sage gave a pathetic look towards the Ame-nin and thought to himself, "How could I not see this… I feel like such a child… Just as my luck couldn't get any worse now I have to-"

But his thoughts were interfered by a sudden shriek, "HUWWAAHHHHHH!" A fist slammed into the bearded Ame-nin and slammed into the scarred face throwing them into a brick wall that collapsed with the force of the punch.

Jiraiya showed a semi-horrified expression. He looked away, eyes shut tight and prayed, "Oh Please, please not Tsunade…"

"Are you okay? Jiraiya-"

With his eyes still shut he interruptedly screamed, "I WAS GOING TO ESCAPE THE TRAP OKAY TSUNAD-"

He was cut off by his own eyes, he saw that it was not Tsunade but her apprentice Sakura.

"Jiraiya-sama?"

**Iruka: 3:06 P.M**

Iruka huffed uncontrollably as he lay on the rooftop completely exhausted. He opened his eyes to see the Rai-nin that hovered over him. The spiky haired Lightning ninja unsheathed the large blade on his back. He swung it above his head preparing it for his strike. Immediately before he could annihilate the young Chuunin Academy teacher he was struck by a swirling chakra ball. Iruka smirked and said his thoughts out loud, "Heh. Good job Naruto…"

The Rai-nin swirled through the air and slammed on the ground twirling as he landed. The enormous blade flipped in the air. Unfortunately, the pounded Lightning assassin was only a fake. As it disappeared the genuine shinobi came out from under the roof and grabbed the sword. As he ran toward Iruka to slice and dice he was punctured through the back and out the heart by two enormous blades. Izumo and Kotetsu had appeared from the shadows using the same technique used on Hidan.

"It's the least we could do for the guy who helped us back at his apartment" said Izumo.

**Kakashi: 3:11 P.M**

The powerful red eye of great insight wore out. Kakashi stared out into the sky. He thought to himself, "I shouldn't have used the technique twice… The Mangekyou Sharingan should have only been used once… but I had to send that guy to another dimension… he was too tough… I shouldn't have wasted it on the other one's heart…"

As Kakashi looked at the sun's position he quickly decided, "I better get back to the meeting point!"

**Meeting Point: 3:13 P.M**

Kakashi was quick to make it to the meeting point. Jiraiya jumped in from another building. "Hoh? Kakashi, you're actually earlier than me." Naruto and Iruka came in flying through minutes later. Naruto stated, "Sorry we're late."

They all stared out into the gaping distance and saw all the flames and destroying, the clash of weapons and the sound of war.

Finally Kakashi declared, "Alright! Get ready, Let's GO!"


End file.
